


liaisons

by jedijarmarcal



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Business, F/M, Innuendo, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedijarmarcal/pseuds/jedijarmarcal
Summary: Rey sends Kylo Ren some choice texts. Modern AU. Not as sexual as it could/should be.





	liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my friend @geekgoddess-trashpanda on tumblr! She's amazing and I hope I did her request justice.
> 
> My apologies for the shitty title.

10:12PM

 

It was late, and Rey was a bottle and a half deep into a cheap white Zin, the past two weeks having rendered her temporarily incapable of doing anything but staring at the green light of the stove clock and raising the wine bottle to her lips every time the numbers changed.

 

10:13PM

 

The sweet taste of the wine was blissfully welcomed past her teeth, and she savored the flavor, swishing the liquid around in her mouth- like she even knew anything about wine except that it was the classy thing to drink on a Wednesday night- a few times before swallowing it.

 

Alderaan Consulting was currently being bought by the Sith Corporation- a fucking mutant leech, Leia Organa, CEO, had called it when she made the announcement- which had meant nothing but chaos for Rey, who was Alderaan’s liaison officer. This was all fine and dandy, usually, but dealing with Kylo freaking Ren and his _staring_ was starting to set Rey on edge. They’d worked together in the past, and it was with that knowledge that Rey dreaded the merger.

 

10:14PM

 

She’d only walked through her door an hour ago, after they’d decided to take a break after four days of being holed up in Sith Corps.’ minimalist A.F. (uncomfortable A.F.) conference room with the rest of the transition team, Kylo had finally told everyone to go home and get some sleep. The door had barely closed behind Finn- who’d run back in because he had forgotten his phone charger- when Kylo and Rey had almost simultaneously resumed their work.

 

“We should probably leave, too.” Kylo had said after a few wonderfully quiet minutes- Rey really loved Poe, but there was only so much pencil tapping she could take.

 

SIghing, she threw her pen down and closed her laptop screen halfway.

 

“You wanna get out of here?” It was an innocent enough question, but then she registered his face and how _alive_ his eyes were in spite of the tense expression he maintained whenever he stared at her, and the query came out rather breathless.

 

“Yes, I do.” He shoved away from the table and stood, rolling his neck and shoulders. “But we still haven’t even gotten to May ‘07 quarter 2. I’m actually kind of excited to see how we fared against each other once the market tanked.”

 

Rising to join him, Rey stepped out of her heels and rolled her ankles, craving the foot massager sitting in front of the sofa in her living room. “How about just a change of scenery?” She climbed back into her shoes, wincing slightly. “Yeah. We go home, shower and change. I’ll order takeout and we can take a peek into each others’ closets and see what skeletons were buried in 2007.”

 

It was a stupid suggestion, and she was sure he’d decline, because what even was she saying, but he’d smirked, amusement glittering in his eyes. “Send me your address. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

 

Still, it was only now- standing in her kitchen in yoga pants and a Mets t-shirt- that she couldn’t stop binge drinking her nervousness.

 

_**Ding!** _

  
Glancing at her phone, she saw Kylo’s name on the screen and really hated how she all but scrambled to read whatever he sent.

 

 

She quickly switched to her mail app and opened the email in question.

 

20MB?!

 

Switching back over to the messaging app and taking another swig out of the wine bottle, definitely on the verge of a nuclear implosion, Rey typed back, fingers almost slipping off of the proper keys with her nervous energy.

 

 

 The enormity of the task ahead of her was nauseating, and for a moment Rey wanted to call Leia and tell her she quits, but just the thought of abandoning ship rubbed her the wrong way.

"No, I've got this." She spoke allowed, shaking her head to rid her mind of any negative thoughts.

 

After rereading the conversation again, any of the bravado Rey was feeling drained like the color from her face.

 

 _Oh no_.

 

Crisis mode engaged, Rey put the bottle down and open and closed her hand uselessly, struggling to figure out how to salvage her dignity.

 

_**Knock-knock.** _

 

“Fuck!” She hissed under her breath, practically sprinting to the door. Forcing herself to breathe, Rey smoothed the front of her t-shirt and tucked any flyaways behind her ear before opening the door.

 

As the hinge squeaked, Kylo looked up from where he had been looking at his phone. His expression could easily be called angry, with his furrowed brow and rigid jaw, and Rey floundered, trying to come up with a way to rectify her royal snafu.

 

He held up his phone and tilted his head ever so slightly.

 

“Are you hitting on me?”

 

Fire ignited on her cheeks, and she wanted to slam the door in his face and yell at him through the barrier _how dare he_ talk to her that way.

 

And yet…

 

“Oh please,” she retorted as she opened the door wider for him to come in, unable to help herself when it came to challenging him, “like you would even know how to handle that. You’ve got the emotional range of a bookend.”

 

As he passed by her, he stilled and peered down at her. One of his hands encircled her wrist, tethering him to her.

 

“To respond to your last texts,” he began as if she hadn’t even opened her mouth, “once this is over, I intend to. And you’ll handle it, I’m not concerned.”

 

Then he walked past her and towards her dining table where file boxes were piled on and below it, collapsing into one of the chairs she’d emptied out before he showed up.

 

“Wha- what?”

  
Did he just admit that he  _wanted_ her? Rey closed the door and took a few steps towards him, confusion and wine slowing her ability to keep up. 

 

“And to respond to your last verbal statement: if you think I have no emotional range, you should read Stephen Hartford’s correspondences with Deutsche Bank. It’s so dry it even makes the fact that they were defrauding the American people sound boring.”

Studying him for a few seconds, something clicked into place, and Rey finally understood why he looked at her the way he did.

 

He wanted her.

 

Instead of keeping up both conversations, Rey joined him at the table and pulled open the first box.

 

“I’m looking forward to it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely considering a part 2. Thoughts?


End file.
